The following is a proposal to ascertain the mortality of hte 361,662 men aged 35-57 who were seen at the primary screen of the Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial (MRFIT). Data on file at the Social Sercuity Administration will be used to identify deaths. Death certificates for all deaths will be obtained and coded for cause of death centrally by a professional nosologist at the University of Minnesota. These data are required to investigate two research questions: 1) the relationship of serum cholesterol level and non-cardiovascular mortality-particularly cancer; and 2) to assess the relationhip between cigarette smoking, diastolic blood pressure and serum cholesterol with death from coronary heart disease, cardiovascular disease and any cause among a large group of middle-aged black men. This proposal is being submitted on behalf of the MRFIT investigators at each of the 22 clinical centers, the Central Laboratory and ECG Center. Letters of support from principal investigators at each clinical center are attached. The methods of acquiring the mortality data and the proposed analyses for the two research questions are described below. A timetable and cost proposal are also provided.